


Trust

by DragonBat19



Series: Allen and Kanda Moments [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoiler for non-manga readers, pure fluff, spoilers for anime onlys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: Allen tells Kanda about his past and they share a rare, intimate moment with each other.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Allen and Kanda Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for D.Gray-Man! This manga/anime means the world to me and I’ve been obsessed with it for over 10 years :’D  
> I hope you enjoy!! :D <3

Allen didn't know why he told Kanda everything. Was it because he felt like he had to...because he felt guilty and bad, after seeing his memories – back in the North American Branch – without his permission?

Maybe that was part of it, yes. But the main reason was...because he trusted him.

He would have never thought that out of all people Kanda would be the first one to ever learn of his past. To be the first he would ever open up to and could speak freely to...who he could just be himself with. He knew Kanda didn’t like his fake smiles…he knew he didn’t like the mask Allen was wearing…but he was still very surprised by that fact.

Allen knew that he could count on the promise that they had spoken out. That if the time would come Kanda would be the one to end it all...

The dark haired boy always gave Allen this option even though he himself didn't want it to come that far as well...

That Kanda asked him to tell his story was something Allen would have never ever had expected. He looked at the taller boy disbelievingly and shocked. But after they defeated the Akuma – that had ruined their little break – and Allen had began to talk about his past, Kanda listened. He just listened without saying a stupid remark or telling him to stop.

They sat pretty close to each other too – only a pillar between them – and since so many years…finally someone listened…It felt so good to let it all out…without feeling stupid to feel a certain way about a specific event or something else…without feeling the urge to hide his tears…because he knew Kanda would never judge him the way others might have done…

And without actually realizing or thinking too much about it, they had moved even closer. Allen’s head leant against Kanda’s back. Silk soft, black hair tickled the younger boy’s ear and fell down over his shoulder. The Exorcist didn’t care of how much Allen had sunken into him, completely letting his guard down. Both of them were enjoying it so much…though neither of them would say it out loud.

Only a few white clouds decorated the bright blue sky. No annoying sounds disturbed their peace. No Akuma that teleported and shot up from the ground. Just the two of them. Alone together.

Allen had closed his eyes, only focusing on the warmth that radiated from Kanda. His scent of flowers on a summer day mixed with clear, fresh air and a slightly wooden but sweet, oriental aroma. His heart was beating so fast and loud he was afraid that the older boy would be able to hear it.

At this moment he didn’t want Kanda’s golem to find Johnny as fast as possible. Because it meant that this little, rare and intimate moment between the two of them would end. And he didn’t want that. He just wished for this moment to last forever…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene after I had drawn it (click [here](https://twitter.com/DragonBat19/status/1266394972221247489) to see the drawing on my twitter) :D <3 
> 
> I will upload the next one (which is sort of connected to this) tomorrow (saturday)!! When I did, it will be part of the same series and you just have to click on “Next Work” below :D
> 
> The art belongs to me!! Please DON’T repost/use!! Thank you!
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this fic!!! Feedback, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also come follow and get to know about/follow updates of my projects on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DragonBat19) (<\- I’m way more active there).  
> But I also have [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/dragonbat19/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/DragonBat19/) .
> 
> If you like what you read please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/dragonbat19) !! I’d really appreciate it <3


End file.
